Sengoku Kindergarten
by Bread-Making-Viking
Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, and Kagura are all in the same Kindergarten class! Little Inu has twotiming issues? Narakuchan is psychotic? How will poor Miss Kaede handle them all?
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha’s and Sesshomaru’s ho...

Disclaimer: Shippo and Kouga do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

"Sengoku Kindergarten"

By: kougayurizoku 

Chapter One:

**Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house. 8:00 AM**

"Bye mom!" Inuyasha called, already halfway out the door.  
"Whoa! Slow down!" She said as she grabbed the impatient little ball of energy. She picked him up and sat him in a chair by the kitchen table. "Inuyasha, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

"I'm not hungry. Now can I go? Please?!"

"Hold on." She walked over to the steps leading upstairs. "Sesshomaru? Are you ready sweetie?"

-Silence-

"Sessh-"

"Silence mortal. Of course I am prepared." He said as he gracefully walked down the stairs.

His mother shook her head silently._ I still can't believe they're brothers,_ She thought. The two boys couldn't have been more different than they already were. Inuyasha liked to go outside and play rough outdoor games like "sword fights" with they're neighbor, Miroku. Sesshomaru tended to stay in his room and do who knows what. He hardly ever spoke while Inuyasha, it seemed, could never say enough.

"Sesshy, sweetie, you're just as mortal as I am. Didn't we talk about this already?" She sighed.

He cringed at 'Sesshy'. "Fool! If I ever hear you call me such a vile name again, your death will be assured!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, your lunches are in the fridge."

"Ew! I'll be too busy to eat! Miroku and I are-"

"It's Ramen…" She waved the little brown bag in front of his eyes, blocking Little Inuyasha's vision.

"Ohh! Gimme that!" He snatched the bag from her hand.

"Here, Almighty One." She bowed to Sesshomaru, her hair hiding her smile. "How's that?"

"Keep working on it." He took the bag from her as well.

"Come, halfling." Sesshomaru beckoned to Inu to go out the door.

Inuyasha stood with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mom, why does he keep calling me a halfling?"

"I don't know. Why does he think he's so superior to the rest of us?"

"Gotcha."

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving with or without you." He called, on his way out the front door.

"Coming! Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie!" She sneaked a goodbye kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day."

"Yuck!" The little boy wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called once again.

"Alright already!" Inuyasha cried.

"Oh. Hold on Sesshomaru." Their mother shouted as she opened the refrigerator door. She pulled a red object from a shelf and walked to Inuyasha. "Here sweetie. Sesshomaru would probably think it was below him to give this to your-"

Inuyasha grabbed the apple and took a huge bite.

"Thanks mom. I'm leaving now." He scrambled over to Sesshomaru and the two trudged out the door to the bus stop.

A/N: Hi! We would appreciate reviews on this one cause we only got 2 on our first. Thank you! But you only have to review if you liked it! See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Sengoku Kindergarten 85AM

A/N: Hi again. I'm annoying aren't I? Hehe. Well, here's chapter 2.

Chapter Two:

Sengoku Kindergarten. 8.5AM

"Good Morning, Class." The teacher began. "My name is-" 

Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Yes dear?"

"When's recess?" He asked. Miroku snickered.

"Recess is at 10:30. Now please let me get back to-"

"How do I know when 10:30 is?"

She sighed.

"I'll tell you when it is 10:30. Now as I was saying,-"

"Hey teacher, ain't you a little too old to teach us little kids?" A little boy called out. He wore a brown shirt and pants and had a brown headband tucked under his black bangs. His hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. The boy gave his two friends high fives. They sat on either side of him.

"I was just wondering whether it was good for your health or-"

"Young man, go stand in the corner this instant!"

He stood and walked to a corner, arms crossed and lips curved into a smirk.

The teacher rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long year; she could feel it. After all, she had been teaching a long time.

"My name is Miss Kaede, and I'm going to be your teacher this year."

Someone coughed but it sounded more like "duh".

"Now you know my name, but I don't know any of yours'. When I point to you, tell me your name and one thing about yourself." She walked over to the first table and pointed to Sesshomaru. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell any of you my name." He said, crossing his arms and sticking his chin in the air.

Miss Kaede stared at him, dumbfounded. In all her years of teaching, she had never had a class like this one.

"Aw that's Sesshomaru. He's my brother. You shouldn't talk to him much or else he'll just call ya a bunch of weird names you don't understand."

"I see." She sighed. " And what's your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha. And this is Miroku my best friend in the whole world." He said, pointing to the boy next to him.

"Isn't that sweet." She smiled. "Now why don't you tell the class one thing about you?"

"Ok. Well, Miroku and I like to pretend to kill demons."

"Oh. Well that's…nice…" She pasted a nervous smile on her face.

The two boys grinned proudly.

"Miroku, why don't you tell us one thing about you?"

"K. Uh…Inuyasha's my neighbor. That means we live next door to each other."

"Yes, I think we all know what that means."

"Oh. And this is my favorite glove." He held up his right hand. The glove was purple, matching his purple attire. The finger pockets were cut off. On his middle finger was a gold ring. "And see this ring?" He asked. "I got it from a machine at the store. It cost me a whole quarter." He puffed out his chest. The class "ooh"ed.

"I see." Miss Kaede said. "Why don't we move on to someone else?" She scanned the room. "How about you young lady?" She stopped when she saw a young girl wearing a white shirt and a green skirt. She had black hair that just passed her shoulders.

"Me?" She asked.

The teacher nodded.

"Oh. Uh. My name's Kagome and uh…my daddy is teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow!"

"A real bow and arrow?" The boy from the corner asked.

"Yup."

The class "ooh"ed once again.

"That's very nice dear. I hope you're careful."

"Yeah, Daddy helps me a lot."

"Alright. You there in the corner."

He smirked.

"My name's Kouga and those two guys there are Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta's on the right. They're my best buddies. And we're cousins!"

"I see. Now do you think you can behave like a good little boy?"

He seemed to think really hard.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

The teacher giggled at that.

"Very well. You do that. Now go back to your seat."

"K." He made his way past two tables and took his seat in between Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Let's move on to someone else now." Miss Kaede said. "How about the Young lady next to Miroku."

"Um. All right. My name's Sango. Uh…I have a pet kitty, and her name's Kirara. She has two tails instead of just one!"

"I see. That's very interesting. Thank you for sharing that with us."

"You're welcome."

"Let's see…who else…Aha! You next to Sesshomaru." She pointed to a boy with long black hair. He was grinning evilly.

"Fine. My name's Naraku. I'm five years old. One day in the near future my sister and I are gonna take over Japan. I already have an alliance with my friend Makoto Shishio. He says he has to marry his girlfriend Yumi first and probably get to second grade before-"

"I see. He seems like a very nice boy…" She said nervously. "Uh…how about you, sweetie? The young girl next to Naraku."

"K. I'm Kagura. Naraku is my brother. And I'm five too. And I also think Sesshomaru is really handsome." She grinned with a blush painted on her face.

Sesshomaru sat unmoved.

"Oh, now isn't that sweet?" She folded her hands to her chest. "I suppose that's everyone. Perhaps we should do some arithmetic."

"Miss Kaede?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Is it 10:30 yet?"

A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked it! I'm still working on chapter 3 but if you have any ideas for further chapters, by all means, please help me out! Thanks! And don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Arithmetic Sengoku Kindergarte...

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! This chapter is my favorite so far. I had lots of fun writing it! Now lets all thank Shippo for actually putting it on the site! Chorus: Thank you Shippo!!! Here's the chapter:

Chapter Three:

Arithmetic (Sengoku Kindergarten) 9 AM

"Can anyone tell me what arithmetic is?" Miss Kaede asked.

Naraku raised his hand.

"Is it some type of torture device?"

The teacher shivered. This child had issues.

"No. Can anyone else tell me what arithmetic is?" She scanned the room. Kouga scratched his head. Kagome sank down in her seat. Inuyasha yawned. "Well, arithmetic is basically a fancy word for math."

Everyone "oh-ed".

"I'm going to teach you all how to count." She printed the numbers 1-10 on the chalkboard. Next, she held up one large bead. "I am holding one bead." She picked up another from her desk. "Now I have two beads."

Within twenty minutes the whole class understood how to count to 10.

"Now I'm going to assign you each a partner."

The room buzzed with excitement.

"Your job is to take ten of these beads," she held up a box of large different colored beads, similar to what she had used earlier to teach with, "and practice counting to ten with your partner. Does everyone understand? Good. Now to assign partners. Let's see…"

Miroku and Inuyasha crossed their fingers.

"How about…Sango and Kagome."

The girls exchanged glances from across the room and smiled. They had been friends since preschool.

"Uh…" _I'd better put the insane one-I mean Naraku with his sister. I wouldn't want him to scare the other kids._ "Kagura and Naraku."

Naraku laughed maniacally. Kagura looked bored. She was used to her brother's abnormal moments.

"Sesshomaru and…"

Everyone sank in their seats. Except Sesshomaru.

"…Miroku."

Miroku froze. Inuyasha patted him on the back in a reassuring way. Apparently he thought he was going to die.

"Ginta and Hakkaku."

They slapped each other high fives.

"And I guess that leaves Kouga and Inuyasha."

The two boys glared at one another.

"Now that everyone has a partner, I want you to each pick a table to work at."

Sango moved to Kagome's table. Miroku figured Sesshomaru, in all his glory, wouldn't consider himself worthy enough to move. He got up from his seat and sat at the opposite end of Sesshomaru's table. Naraku and Kagura stayed put. They had been next to each other after all. Ginta and Hakkaku did the same. Kouga and Inuyasha sat with their arms crossed, still glaring. They both refused to move.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, one of you has to move." Said Miss Kaede.

They didn't even blink.

The teacher sighed.

"Kouga, go sit at Inuyasha's table this instant." She demanded.

Reluctantly, he got up and took his grand old time walking to the other table.

"Now that you're all situated, one person from each group come up and get 10 beads from the box on my desk."

Both boys got up.

"Sit down dog-turd, I'm gonna get the stuff."

"In your dreams wolfboy!"

"Inuyasha, Kouga! Both of you sit down. Kagome, would you bring them their supplies since they can't seem to get along?"

She nodded.

"Thank you, dear."

The girl counted out ten beads and put five in each hand. She hurried to the boys' table.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Inuyasha didn't look up.

"Why, thank you my sweet." Kouga flashed her his best smile.

She blushed.

"Kagome, go back to your seat please."

"Ok." She skipped back to the table where Sango waited patiently for her.

A half hour easily passed. You'd think they all counted to ten one hundred times by then, but Inuyasha and Kouga had only done it twice. They were still too busy arguing. This time over who put the beads on the table.

"It's my turn!"

"No way! You just went!"

"C'mon dog-turd gimme that!"

"No! I wanna do it!"

Unfortunately, the teacher was fast asleep at her desk, therefore the argument continued for the half hour.

"Sango, should we go help?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so. They are pretty loud."

"Not as loud as Miss Kaede's snoring!" Miroku snickered.

The girls laughed.

"Aren't you gonna help them?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said.

She made her way over to the arguing boys.

"Hey guys, don't fight. Do you need help or something?"

They stopped talking and looked at her.

"Uh…" Kouga started.

"Sango and I can help-"**_ Snort!_**

The whole class jumped. Even Sesshomaru.

"What was that?" Miroku whispered from under his table.

"It must be a demon!" Inuyasha whispered. "Everyone stay back, Miroku and I can handle this."

"I don't think so dog-breath."

"I'm scared!" Kagome whimpered.

"Shh!" Inuyasha hissed.

Kouga hugged her and she hid her face in his chest.

"Let's go, Miroku!"

"Right!"

They walked back to back, scanning the room for anything that looked out of place.

_**Snort!**_

They jumped and looked towards the sound.

"Ew!" Miroku whispered disgustedly. "That's the ugliest demon I ever saw!"

It was lying with its head on Miss Kaede's desk, long gray hair spread all over it.

"It must've eaten Miss Kaede!" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome started to cry. Luckily, the sound was muffled by Kouga's chest.

"Let's attack on three." Inuyasha instructed. He was using the skill he had learned half and hour ago. The author is impressed. "One,"

"Two," Miroku added.

"Three!" They shouted in unison. They lunged on the demon.

It shrieked.

Suddenly, Miss Kaede's face was visible.

"What do you all think you're doing?!" She shoved Miroku off her back. "And why is Kagome crying?" She made her way over to Kouga.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"There was a really weird noise! And then Inuyasha said it was a demon! And then we all got really scared! Except for Miroku and Inuyasha and Kouga. And then Inuyasha and Miroku were gonna go attack it, and I got really really scared! Then I started crying and then Kouga hugged me and then Inuyasha and Miroku-"

"Hold on. That's a lovely story sweetie. Everyone back to their seats."

They all went back to their seats except for Sesshomaru who had been in his seat the whole time.

"Oy! It's already 10:15!"

"Is that close to 10:30?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes it is, dear." She sighed. It had been a hectic morning so far. They all needed a break. "Ok class, we'll all go out for an early recess."

"Hooray!" They all cheered. Even Sesshomaru.

A/N: Remember to Revieweveryone! Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Playground 10:20 AM

Hello again! So sorry for the wait. I was caught up in the holidays and I also suffered from author's block. Not to mention "Dream Colored Wings" by Ixion Goddess was finally updated. It's like my favorite Kouga fic! It's totally awesome! Even Shippo likes it! lol. Well the sad part is that it was a total cliffhanger. Grr! I really hope she updates soon! Sorry. I'm rambling on and on...Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Playground 10:20 AM

The first five minutes of recess were typical. Kouga followed Kagome wherever she went, all the while calling Inuyasha as many names as his little brain could think of. Miroku and Inuyasha took great pleasure in trying to "slay" their new enemy, Naraku.

"The demonic aura surrounding him is very strong, Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Yes, I sense it too."

Naraku decided to play along as well. Only, he was insane enough to believe them.

"Kukukuku." He laughed. Wow. It seems he had the same creepy laugh even when he was little. Somehow I'm not surprised.

"We should get him now. He looks weak and has no weapons." Inuyasha whispered to his friend.

"Yeah. Unsheathe your tetsusaiga, Inuyasha."

"Right." With that, he pulled out a plastic spork from his pants pocket. "Prepare yourself, Naraku!"

"Kukukuku. You fools. You actually think you can defeat me?"

"He's trying to mess with our heads!" Miroku shouted. "Don't let him talk you out of it!"

"I know!" He took off, plastic spork in position. "Hyah!"

Inuyasha sprang in the air. It would be a direct hit! Yes!

"Stop it boys!" Miss Kaede puffed. She came running and caught Inuyasha in the air.

"Do you want me to send you three back inside?"

"NO!" Naraku shouted.

"Please! We'll do anything!" Miroku bowed at her feet.

She sighed.

"All right. Then you'd better behave yourselves."

"We will!" The three shouted. The teacher retreated back to her bench so she could eye the other brats-I mean students.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku.

"You won't escape us! Don't worry, we'll get you sooner or later!"

Naraku stared at them. Obviously not paying attention.

"Hello? We're talking-"

"Kukukukukukukuku!!" he laughed so maniacally that the teacher had to come back and check on them.

Meanwhile…

Sango and Kagome were enjoying a game of tag with Kouga. He was it. He tagged Kagome. She tagged Sango.

"No tagbacks!" She shouted right before she tagged her. Sango didn't hesitate. She darted to the right and smacked Kouga.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok." He rubbed his shoulder and ran back towards Sango, but she pleaded the no-tag-backs law. He ran in Kagome's direction but got an idea. Suddenly, when she was in reach, he grabbed her hand and swung her around. Next, he kneeled at her feet. She looked very confused.

"Kagome…I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now. I think it was ever since preschool. Maybe even before. Anyway, that's not important. What I'm trying to say is…Kagome…Will you marry me?" He blurted.

She gasped and blushed. Before she knew what was happening a dried up worm ring was on her left ring finger.

"Isn't this a little soon? I think we should wait until at least next year…"

"I'll wait all the way until fourth grade for you, darling."

"Really…?"

"Of course!"

"Then, uh…"

"Hey Wolfboy! Get away from my Kagome!" Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. Kouga looked up only to find a plastic spork pointed at his nose. "Face the wrath of my tesusaiga!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kouga snatched the spork from Inuyasha's hand and threw it across the playground. He stood with a smirk.

"Let's fight fairly. I challenge you to a game of dodgeball! Whoever wins gets to marry Kagome!"

"I don't wanna marry her!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kaede looked up from her book, sighed, and started to read again.

"Hey!" Kagome frowned.

"What? Girls have cooties ya know." He said, stating the obvious.

"We do not!" Sango shouted.

"Do too!" Inu shouted back.

"Actually Inuyasha, cooties are not real." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha gasped.

"Lies! How could you say something like that!?"

"I dunno. Just telling ya." Miroku put up his hands in defense.

Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Naraku walked over.

"What's goin' on over here guys?"

Sango jumped in.

"Kouga asked Kagome to marry him, Inuyasha says girls have cooties, and now they're gonna play dodgeball to find out who gets to marry her."

"I don't wanna marry her!"

Sango frowned at Inuyasha.

"I see." Naraku stroked his chin.

"But Inuyasha doesn't wanna marry her." Kagura said.

"Yeah. He just doesn't want Kouga to marry her." She leaned forward and whispered in Kagura's ear: "He has sharing issues."

"No!" Kagura gasped.

"Yes." Sango nodded.

Kagura held her head in astonishment.

"Hey Kouga, you want some help?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga glared at him.

"Since when are you nice to me?"

"Well, it's not that I want to be your friend or anything. I just want to see my brother and his pathetic sidekick lose."

"Gee…" Kouga started. "Sure. You can help me. I think we'd get along pretty well, Sesshomaru."

He walked over and shook his hand.

Kagura came out of her stupor.

"In that case, I'm with you too." She ran over to Sesshomaru.

All eyes turned to Naraku.

"What?" He asked. "Do you honestly think I'd help either of you pathetic lovesick fools?"

"Who's lovesick?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You are!" Everyone shouted back.

He shut up.

"All right already!" Kouga said. " So it's me, Sesshomaru, and Kagura against you and Miroku."

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah! Whoever said I was gonna be on his team?!" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

"Fine. So it's all of us against you!" Kouga supposed.

"What?! I'm on Inuyasha's team!" Miroku shouted.

"Would you make up your mind already?!" Sesshomaru said.

"I just did." He stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his face.

"So," Kouga began once again, "it's me, Sesshomaru, and Kagura against you and Miroku."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Wait a sec, where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kouga asked.

Dramatic music plays and the two boys are seen skipping and picking wildflowers by the swings.

"…ok…" Said a shocked and utterly disturbed Kouga.

"I guess that means they're not playing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guess so." Kouga sighed. "Oh well, I don't need their help anyway!"

"Enough of this nonsense! Let the games commence!" Sesshomaru held up a ball.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Inuyasha whined. "He can't do that! He's already on your side!"

"Fine." Kouga took the ball from Sesshomaru and walked over to Naraku. "Here. You do it."

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to interfere."

"Gimme that!" Kagome grabbed the ball and held it up like Sesshomaru. "Let the games commerce!"

"Commence."

"Whatever." She prepared to throw the ball in the air. It was almost out of her hand…when…

"Class, recess is over." Miss Kaede walked over and took the ball from Kagome and set it on the ground. "Everyone line up against the fence."

"But Miss Kaede!" Sango ran over to the teacher. "Kagome's future depends on this game!"

"I'm sorry honey, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

The class sighed and trudged over to the fence.

"I'll get you tomorrow, dog-turd. Just wait." Kouga whispered.

"In your dreams, Wolfboy!" He whispered back.

Sango lead Kagome over to the fence.

"It's all right, Kagome. Tomorrow is only a day away."

"But that's like a zillion episodes of Blue's Clues!"

She patted her back reassuringly.

"I know, I know..."

A/N: Well I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. At least I think it's a cliffhanger...Oh well. I'll try to update sooner than last time! Sorry about that! Please remember to review and many thanks to everyone who did review. You made us very happy! Oh yeah! The dodgeball part was an idea by my friend Sarah from School. Thank you Sarah! More ideas from anyone would be appreciated! Thanks!

Kouga and Shippo


	5. Chapter 5 What Happened to Spelling?

Wowee, it's been a long time, hasn't it?

Chapter 5:

Spelling (Sengoku Kindergarten) 11 AM

"Okay, everyone take your seats." Miss Kaede said from her position next to her desk.

Everyone did, except for Sesshomaru.

Miss Kaede sighed tiredly. What had she ever done to deserve such a class? Well, in particular, this child in her class.

"Sesshomaru, please sit down." She said.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I do not take commands from farce like you, woman."

The whole class rolled their eyes at his behavior. That is, except for Kagura, who was infatuated with everything that Sesshomaru did, no matter what, and Naraku, who was busy laughing maniacally.

Miss Kaede decided to ignore Sesshomaru for the time being and focus on Naraku, who sounded like a broken record in her opinion.

"Naraku, please stop laughing." She said.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku…"

Kagura scowled at her brother before turning to the teacher.

"Mom says he does that cause he's e-motion-ly disturbed."

"Emotionally disturbed?" Kaede raised an eyebrow.

Kagura nodded. "Yeah, but I think it's because he's crazy."

Miss Kaede thought to herself for a moment. _'Emotionally disturbed? The poor child must not get enough love at home! Perhaps if I…'_

"Naraku, dear, do you need a hug?" She asked as she walked over to his table.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukuku…"

She shrugged before kneeling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naraku's eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Quickly, he squirmed out of her grasp and ran across the room.

"What a weirdo." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Miroku whispered back.

"Miss Kaede, what'd you do that for? You're really weird." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

"Yeah, what'd you hug him for?" asked Kouga.

Kaede grumbled something under her breath and walked back over to her own desk. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Naraku, would you like to hug something else?" She pulled out a pink stuffed rabbit from inside her desk drawer and approached Naraku with it.

"This is Mr. Carrot. He was my friend when I was just a little girl. Would you like to play with him for a little while?"

Naraku grinned and nodded vigorously.

Kaede smiled and handed him the bunny. "Now you take him back to your seat, please."

Once Naraku sat down again, Kaede scanned the room again. Everyone was being quiet. Good. The Naraku problem was taken care of. But…

Sango poked Sesshomaru's arm. "Hey, how come you won't sit down?"

Sesshomaru stuck his chin in the air and kept silent.

"It's useless, Sango." Kagome shook her head sadly. "He just doesn't want to listen to anyone."

Doesn't want to listen…?

"Sesshomaru, please don't sit down. If you do-"

He sat down with a smirk.

Miroku raised his eyebrows at Sango. This woman was crafty! A quality he found rather attractive.

Kaede silently thanked Sango. That had been a smart move.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, we can begin our lesson-"

RIP 

Kaede watched in horror as Naraku threw one of Mr. Carrot's dislocated fuzzy pink ears on the floor.

"I said, talk!" he shouted. He was scowling at the one-eared rabbit while pointing a pair of scissors at its throat.

"Don't make me go for the nose, cause I will! Now tell me, where have you hidden Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha ran over to Naraku's table. "How do you know Kikyo?" He demanded.

"Quiet, I'm busy." Naraku said while he pulled at the stitched on black nose of Mr. Carrot.

"I SAID how do you know Kikyo!" Inuyasha stomped his foot on the floor.

Naraku grinned evilly. "She's my girlfriend."

Inuyasha gasped. "Why you-"

"She's our babysitter." Kagura corrected her brother.

"Ours too. And guess what?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" Sango asked from across the room.

Inuyasha glanced around at everyone in the class. Everyone but Sesshomaru was looking at him expectantly. He ran to the front of the classroom before answering:

"She loves me and we're getting married soon." He announced, proudly puffing out his chest.

"What?" Naraku demanded, dropping Mr. Carrot. Miss Kaede came to his rescue immediately, along with his dislocated ear. She walked back to her desk and pulled out a needle and thread and got to work, allowing the children some free time.

"What?" Kagome also asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Is this true, Inuyasha?"

"Duh."

"But…I thought you loved me." Kagome whimpered.

"Yeah," Sango patted Kagome on the back before continuing her interrogation. "What about that game of dodge ball today at recess? Weren't you fighting for Kagome?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Well, yeah. Can't I have them both?"

Kagome and Sango scowled. "No!"

Kouga grinned mischievously. He would use this time to his advantage.

"Don't you worry, Kagome." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

Kagome blushed again.

"Hey, wolfboy, stay away from my Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the front of the room.

"_Your_ Kagome?" Kouga demanded. "You're plannin' to two-time her!"

"Am not!"

"Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo, or do you love me?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"Uh…"

Meanwhile, Naraku was crawling on all fours toward the teacher's desk. The others were distracting her. Good. He would use this to his advantage.

As the other students argued about how pretty Kagome really was, Kaede examined her stitch-job. Not bad. She smiled before setting her childhood friend down on her desk.

Now, to deal with Naraku. He would have to be punished in order to learn that torturing stuffed animals was not a good thing. Especially stuffed animals that belonged to other people.

She glanced up from her desk in search of the little devil-I mean little boy.

'_That's funny,'_ she thought. _'He's not in his seat…'_

Suddenly a little hand was blindly groping around on her desk, in search of something. Kaede scowled when it touched Mr. Carrot and dragged him under the desk.

From underneath the desk, Naraku began to pull at the stuffed rabbit's nose once again.

"Talk, fiend! Where's Kikyo?"

A/N: Well, it's an update, right? The real objective here was to get some Naraku-ness into the story.

Thank you for reading, and please review!

Until next time.


End file.
